


Wifi Friends and College

by Nines_Jameson



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Internet Friends, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adding family friendly bc this tag can be filthy and we need more wholesome, also enby iskall, and enby evil X bc we stan our enby reps in this fandom, bdoc, trans!Xisuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines_Jameson/pseuds/Nines_Jameson
Summary: Bdubs moves out of state to a new college, he's nervous, but excited. He finds himself frequently falling back on a long time friend from online who he knows as Klaus. He starts making friends in Hermitcraft University, but finds himself slowly falling for his engineering major roommate who has a passion for coding and goats.Doc finds himself torn as his best friend online named Bubbles slowly tells him about falling in love with someone else, and becomes torn as his new roommate Bdubs shows feelings for him, but he already has fallen for his internet best friend Bubbles. He's in a rock and a hard place to pick between the two.
Relationships: Bddouble0100/Docm77
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Taxis and Texts

Bdubs checked his phone for the probably dozenth time that day as he messaged his friend Klaus. He and Klaus had been online friends for almost three years by now, they chatted late into the night, and would vent to one another during stressful times. If he was being honest, he considered Klaus a better friend than some of his friends in real life, even if he had never seen the other’s face. But in fairness, he’d never sent a picture of himself either, never having the self confidence to take selfies and so forth. He glanced at his notifications again and saw a reply. 

**Bubbles:** Starting to move into my dorm today wish me luck   
  


**Klaus:** Good luck dude! You got this I know you do :)

He smiled a little at the reply and laughed, Klaus always had a way to cheer Bdubs up, they just knew one another too well. He quickly typed out a message before running to his cab that was taking him to the campus of his college. 

**Bubbles:** You trust me too much Klaus 

He had chosen to go out of state, and while risky, he had gotten a scholarship, and his parents helped him pay for the plane ticket here, and gave him some extra money to keep him on his feet once he moved. He was rather grateful for that as the taxi driver helped Bdubs load his luggage into the back of the cab, before he climbed in the back and waited impatiently on the drive to campus. He idly scrolled through apps on his phone, nervous and excited for his arrival at the new school. 

**Klaus:** Course I do! Cuz you’re the amazing Bubbles! Take this $5

**Bubbles:** . . .why?

**Klaus:** buy yourself some confidence!

He shook his head at the lame joke and set his phone down as he adjusted the red bandana in his hair. He tried to make it look a little better, and eventually after enough fiddling he did manage to fix it somewhat. He huffed a little, and glanced down at his phone again seeing that his friend had sent another message. 

**Klaus:** I bet you’ll have a fun roommate, and get a partner in no time   
  
**Bubbles:** You don’t even know what I look like 

**Klaus:** Maybe not, but you’re a good person! So it doesn’t matter. 

He smiled again, and tried to think of a fun reply he could give, but was unfortunately drawing a blank at the moment. He gave some lame goodbye, and set his phone back down, looking out the window to watch as the landscape whizzed by along the paved highway sides. It was almost an hour’s drive between his school and the airport, and he still had a good few miles to go before he arrived, so he figured he could kill some time if he took a short nap. So he fell asleep in the back of the cab, and stirred as the vehicle ground to a stop outside of a large campus. He rubbed his eyes, thanked his driver, and began unloading his stuff. He grabbed his phone, put it in his pocket, and hauled his oversized suitcase towards the school. 

Check in took longer than he had originally planned, but finally he was all set with a printed version of his class schedule, a key to his room, and a map of both the school, and the dorm rooms. The nice secretary told him he would have a roommate, not that he minded, and circled on his map where his room was. He was pretty bad at directions, but eventually made it to the right place, after all a broken clock is right twice a day right? 

He looked up at the door with the room number on it. It was white and bland just like the dozens of other doors he had already passed, well save for the few that were decorated with paper cut outs and silly sayings on them. He pulled his suitcase close, his arms tired from lugging it around everywhere, and knocked. After all even if he was living here now, it was rude to just barge in! What if his roommate was home, what if his roommate was indecent! That would be an awful first impression, so a knock was much better of an option in his opinion. He bounced anxiously on his heels for a few moments with baited breath as a soft grumble from the other side and shuffling indicated that his new home buddy was in fact home. 

He put on a soft and friendly smile, and the door swung open, a much taller boy stood looking down at him, blinking in a bit of surprise. The boy on the other side had slight facial hair, more of a 5 o'clock shadow kinda thing. He had mismatched eyes, one brown, one green, he had dark hair that was styled up in spikes. He noticed two white streaks on the side of his hair, and the boy cocked his head slightly, and offered a friendly smile, he looked sleepy though. 

“Hey.” He nodded, side stepping to let Bdubs in, “You must be my new roommate.” 

His voice had an accent to it, it was deep and gruff, he nodded and dragged his luggage into the door. “Yeah! I’m Bdubs!” 

The boy nodded. “Doc.” He replied before shutting the door. 

“Are you a new student too?” 

“Nah, been here for a few months for the summer.” 

“That’s an early start!” 

Doc glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. “I guess, but it was a good introduction into programming.” 

“You do programming?” Bdubs perked up as he looked around the living space. 

A simple hall branched off to the side which led into two bedrooms respectively, a single window was directly across from the doorway, flooding the main area with a warm golden light. A simple wooden desk was tucked into the corner by the window, with a lamp perched on it. As well as a small sofa, that was closer to a love seat, that leaned against a wall. 

“Mmhm.” 

“Where are you from?” 

“What?” 

Bdubs worried he may be sounding annoying and offered a smile. “Where are you from? You have an accent.” 

Doc laughed softly, it was a warm and deep sound, he liked it. “Germany, never had anyone ask so bluntly before though.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, with a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, I’m not great at ice breakers.”

Doc shrugged simply and made his way back over to the desk and pulled out a laptop, and began working on it. Bdubs took that as a sign to leave him alone and he made his way to the bedrooms, one had some clothes laid out neatly on the bed, and a picture sitting on the small nightstand next to the bed. The other room was barren save for a single bed, and a rickety looking dresser. He made his way into the room, and began putting his clothes into the dresser, he was always very neat in everything. Well at least he  _ tried _ to be, which usually only lasted about a week, before he made a mess, and once again would clean. He was absently putting shirts away when he grabbed the single flag he had packed away, which made him stop. 

He looked at the striped fabric in his hands, and frowned. It was his bisexual pride flag, back home he had proudly hung it on his wall. He had never been ashamed of who he was, and his family was also really supportive of it, having bought him the flag a few years ago. He ran a thumb over the blue stripe thinking. Would his roommate mind if he hung up the flag? Well it was his room, and not like Bdubs could tell Doc to take down the metallica posters in his own bedroom (not that he would anyways) so he folded it and set it on top of the dresser for now. He would make a trip to the store and get some thumb tacks and hang it over his bed later today. 

The day went by a bit faster than he had expected, and he noticed Doc would check his phone fairly frequently, but he said nothing over it, after all he had his own bad habit of doing the same. He laid down on his freshly made bed, his flag hanging above the headboard and rolled to his side grabbing his phone. He noticed he had a few messages he had missed from Klaus, he felt briefly guilty, but he had told his friend he was going to be busy, so surely Klaus understood. 

**Klaus:** Hey Bubbles you done unpacking? 

**Klaus:** Just wanted to check in, hope your drive was safe :)

**Klaus:** I know you’re probably busy today, but when you have a chance, I’m bored. 

He smiled a little and typed out a response. 

**Bubbles:** You’re clingy ;)

**Klaus:** hey! Says you

**Bubbles:** The drive was fine, boring and long. Maybe I should’ve drawn my boredom

**Klaus:** Yeah a big scribble, title it ‘Bubbles Bubbly Boredom’

**Bdubs:** Your puns are horrid

**Klaus:** Thank you!

He laughed as he rested his head on the pillow, it was nice to have something familiar in such a new place. He found comfort in the regular banter he had with his best friend online, and found himself replying to his glowing screen until he fell asleep. 


	2. Doc

When Doc had been emailed about getting a new roommate, he was less than thrilled with the news. Not that he would mind, he didn’t hate the roommate, he just kinda hated most people equally, minus a few of his friends that is. He had been given a few weeks notice, which was at least considerate of the staff to let him know he’d now be living with a stranger, over just not telling him entirely. He was idly cleaning up the dorm when a soft knock caught his attention. He had stalled for a minute, before eventually shuffling over and letting the boy in. 

He seemed friendly enough, at least at first so Doc didn’t mind him too much, as far as roommates went, Bdubs was certainly a pretty decent one. But Doc was exhausted with finals week that had swamped him, and wasn’t really big on conversation at the time. So he had brushed off the boy after a few minutes, and settled into his usual routine of coding which ironically tended to help him destress. He watched the boy flit around the room from time to time in his peripheral, and seemed to be wandering the small space in awe. If Doc had to admit it, it was kinda cute, like watching a puppy explore a new space. Throughout the day he sent a message randomly to his friend Bubbles. 

Bubbles was his long time friend, who had supported and talked to him through some of his toughest times. Bubbles really was like a best friend to him, even if he had never actually met the boy in real life, nor seen his face. But that was something that didn’t matter in his mind, it’s not like you had to have a face to a name to consider someone a friend after all. The sun had set about an hour ago, and Bdubs had dismissed himself to bed back with the sunset. He glanced at his phone as he heard it ping. 

**Bubbles:** You’re so clingy :)

He chuckled quietly, it was soft and rumbled in his throat more than it was actually audible. He sent a few messages back and forth for a bit, before an email from a teacher pulled him away. He reluctantly sighed and went back to his school work for a few minutes, although he wasn’t really interested in continuing his assignments when it was past nine at this point. He leaned back in his chair, brushing some of his dark hair from his face. 

Doc was fairly tall, standing a bit over six feet, he had slightly tanned skin that was mostly from the summer, one thing he had always been self conscious about was his eyes. From birth they had been mismatched, green and brown. Some people told him it was cool, but to him it felt so unnatural, so he never liked them, wearing colored contacts for most of his high school years even, of course moving to college had changed that. But it didn’t stop him from noticing a new student stare at him for a minute too long, or when someone looked baffled for a minute or two. His hair was dyed a near black with the white streaks, but his roots of a slightly lighter brown still showed through at the base. He pulled off his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair, eyes trailing the myriad of scars along his one arm. 

As a child he had been in a car accident, which had severely wounded him, he had a scar across his nose, and another along his jaw and up his cheek. His arm though had been the worst survivor of the crash. It was a miracle he could use it at all, and it was still heavily scarred from the surgeries and treatments he had gone through just to keep the limb. He would usually wear coats, long sleeve sweaters, or lab coats to hide it, but mid july in the heat it left him pretty overheated, and so it wasn’t always an option. Neither was wearing it constantly in his own home just because of a new person living with him. Hopefully Bdubs wouldn’t question it too much, but of course, he couldn’t control the other boy that now shared his living space. 

He rested his head on his hand as he sat at his desk, the dull yellow lamp illuminated his workspace, and cast dramatic shadows behind him. With a huff he closed his laptop for the night, plugging it in, and turned off the light. He yawned and stretched before making his way to his own bedroom, and passing the ajar door to Bdubs’ bedroom. He frowned a bit and shook his head.  _ What sane person can sleep with their door open?  _ He thought to himself as he closed his own door behind him, and plopped down on the bed. He glanced down at his conversation with Bubbles, the little gray indicator showed he was offline. He sent a final goodnight, before getting ready for bed, and at least trying to sleep. 

He woke up to the scent of breakfast wafting in from below his door, and early morning sunlight peeking through his blinds. Doc sat up bleary eyed and stiffly, with a half awake yawn he glanced at his phone. It was just past seven am, who on Earth was up and making breakfast before seven in the morning? Apparently his roommate, who he was starting to become convinced was insane. He checked for any messages, but there were no new notifications. Still sleepy, but starting to properly wake up, he trudged into the main room. 

Bdubs was standing in the kitchen whistling quietly and flipping a pancake in a pan. He had headphones on and was already dressed and put together, save for the bunny slippers he was wearing, which were a jarring contrast to his blue t-shirt and khaki slacks he was wearing. Doc sat down at the small table he had, and cocked his head, despite not saying anything the brunette turned around and smiled waving. 

“Good morning Doc!” He chirped as he set a pancake on the small stack he already had. “Help yourself to them! I made plenty.” 

Doc hesitantly stood, and grabbed a plate, and put one on it, they were still hot to the touch, so he grabbed one, put a light amount of butter on it, and sat back down. When he bit into it, he wasn’t sure what surprised him more, that Bdubs was looking expectantly at him, or that it was actually really good. He swallowed, and looked up at the other. 

“Da- . .Dang these are actually really good, where did you learn to cook like this?” 

Bdubs beamed at the praise, “My dad taught me! He wanted to run a restaurant but obviously money was a big barrier.” 

“Your dad?” 

“Mmhm, he loved cooking, he usually made dinner for us, and on the weekends when I was younger he would make sunday pancakes.” 

“Huh.” 

Doc nodded simply, his own family wasn’t bad, but it also hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows either. A far cry from it actually, he grew up with his single mother, who was often working long hours to provide for the two of them. Being an only child he had learned how to clean and cook simple meals pretty fast and young, since he didn’t want to add that stress to his mother after a long work day. Bdubs put his headphones back on, and finished making his fancy little breakfast, and then came and sat down across from Doc. 

“So do you major in programming?” Bdubs asked as he set his headphones aside while settling into his chair. 

“Kind of, I’m majoring in Computer Science, programming is just part of it.” 

“Oh cool! Like hacking and all that?” 

Doc smiled a little, “Yeah, but that part isn’t in my classes, more of my own passion project y’know?” 

“Sounds like fun!” Bdubs nodded as he took a bite of food. 

“What about you?” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah,” Doc went back to idly eating, resting his head in his non-scarred hand, “What are you majoring in?” 

“Architecture, although I’m also minoring in art, but that’s slower going.” Bdubs shrugged, looking up at Doc with a quiet chuckle, “I know it's not very cool compared to hacking.” 

Doc shook his head, “No I think it’s awesome dude, I’ve never been much into construction and such, but those who can do it have a serious talent.” 

He saw the other boy pause a moment, looking up seeming surprised, and his cheeks lightly pink, he mumbled a quiet thanks before going back to his food. Their conversation slowed as the two of them ate, he noticed Bdubs check his phone every now and again, before he cleared and rinsed his plate.  _ At least he takes care of the dishes he makes. That's nice.  _ He noted that mentally, and Bdubs waved goodbye before leaving, probably for an early morning class, Bdubs officially was insane. 

He started his small run down coffee pot, and booted up his laptop, setting it on the table, and letting it boot up. He made his way back to his bedroom, throwing on a hoodie and torn jeans instead of his pajamas he’d been wearing. He cleaned up his hair a bit and combed his fingers through it bringing the spikes on it back. He grabbed his phone, and then went back to his laptop which had gone into sleep mode in his time to get ready. 

**Bubbles:** Morning! 

The message had been sent over an hour ago, his friend had always been an early riser, which he envied, but at the same time wouldn’t give up his late nights for it. 

**Klaus:** Morning birdie. Do you even sleep? 

**Bubbles:** Of course I do! Maybe I can drag you into a proper sleep schedule. 

**Klaus:** Yeah sure, and you’ll stay up with me until after midnight. 

**Bubbles:** :( Maybe I can bribe you then. 

He shook his head as he looked at the little emoticon, and smiled a bit. He adored his talks with Bubbles, the two of them had many conversations over the years, they’d even often play video games together, ranging from goofy little mafia games, puzzle games, and of course their favorite Minecraft. When the two of them would chat over a VC he’d often work to keep his accent out of his voice, which made him talk slower, but he also felt awkward about his german accent for some reason. He wasn’t really sure why, since in his normal daily life it was never an issue, but it was something he’d done for years, so it was simply a habit with the other boy. If Doc was being honest, he had developed feelings for the other. 

It was ridiculous, and he knew it was, a person who he’d never seen in person, who he’d never even seen the face of, he’d fallen for. He’d never admit it to anyone, especially since feelings really weren’t his thing, but it didn’t stop him loving every message and conversation. Or the early morning memes, and the sleepy late night messages for the few times he had convinced his early bird friend to stay up later with him. The two had probably shared more secrets, and personal issues than Doc had with his friends from high school, or now, college.

**Klaus:** You’re too poor for that 

**Bubbles:** Am not! 

**Klaus:** You just moved several states, a new college, and are jobless. Do you have money to convince my sleep schedule? 

**Bubbles:** :( 

**Bubbles:** You’re no fun, maybe I should call you Klaus is blah. 

**Klaus:** If you do that then I have full right to call you bubble boy. 

He grinned as he watched the little three dots indicating the other was typing appear and disappear a few times. He took the brief pause to boot up the virtual machine program he had, and to give him a chance to run a new hack he had been working on. 

**Bubbles:** Ok how about with christmas, I call you Santa Klaus. 

**Klaus:** ho ho ho, merry christmas bubble boy :)

**Bubbles:** Santa Klaus it is! 

He couldn’t stifle the laugh that reply got from him, he glanced at his screen, his program could wait a few more minutes, not like it would go anywhere while he talked with Bubbles after all. 

**Klaus:** I’m going to come and steal your phone 

**Bubbles:** Hah too bad I have a bodyguard, he’s big and buff, and is my roommate. 

**Klaus:** Your roommate from yesterday?

**Bubbles:** yeup

**Klaus:** How long until you propose then 

**Bubbles:** You’re not being a very nice Santa. 

**Klaus:** Of course I am! You just have only earned coal.

**Bubbles:** :( 

**Bubbles:** Well I have Class brb. 

Doc sighed a bit as he shut off his phone with a message goodbye, and went back to his computer. His mind was unfocused though, and he found himself unable to concentrate on running the virtual machine with the code. His leg bouncing, his fingers tapping, and constantly checking his phone was all interrupting his attempts to focus, so reluctantly he got up glancing at the clock. He had a class in an hour, then he would meet with his friends for lunch, maybe he could snag Bdubs if he shared his mathematics class. He walked back to his bedroom, and doing so a set of colors in Bdubs' room caught his eye. 

He gingerly opened the door a bit more, and glanced in for what had snagged his attention. Hanging above the twin bed in the corner was a flag, and he blinked a bit surprised. It was a bi pride flag, and inwardly he smiled warmly, if his roommate was part of the community, then Doc would be more comfortable talking about it. Although he didn’t want to snoop too much, he stepped out, and closed the door with a quiet click of the doorknob. 

He slung his backpack across his shoulders, and shifted the bag a bit and slipped his laptop into the bag, and the cord. He had made the mistake of forgetting once during a competition, and had been hyper aware of always having it on him after that incident. He left, locking the door, and jogging off to his class. 

He arrived a few minutes before starting time, so he quietly slipped into his seat, and grabbed his textbook and notebook. The teacher greeted him with a simple nod, Doc was always early to class, despite most people seeing him outwardly as a jock, he had no interest in sports, and was a well behaved student, and was a huge computer geek. At first glance he was a jock, but that quickly fell away if you even saw him in a classroom. Plus he had never been the ‘popular’ kid in high school, or college, nor had he wanted to be. 

A minute or two before the bell rang more students filed in, quiet murmuring conversations created a background of white noise to the room, and the teacher stood making her way to the front and by the whiteboard. A few minutes into the lecture he heard the door swing open, and a voice call out. 

“Sorry I’m late, miss! I got lost.” Doc turned to see who was talking, to see Bdubs out of breath and sheepishly making his way to his seat. 

“It is quite alright Bdubs, please just seat yourself so we may continue with the lesson.” 

Bdubs picked his way through the mostly filled seats, and whether it was good or bad he wasn’t sure, but one of two open seats were right next to Doc. Bdubs plopped into his seat, quickly shuffling through his bag and grabbing his things for the class. He briefly glanced up at Doc, and gave him a warm smile. 

“Hey Doc!” He said in a breathless whisper. 

Doc just nodded in acknowledgement, keeping his eyes on the board as Mrs. Lake was explaining finding the derivative of a parabola. He saw out of the corner of his green eye Bdubs quickly trying to take notes and catch up on the few minutes he had missed. Once there was a lull in the lecture, and both of them had solved the practice equations, Doc looked over. 

“Hey Bdubs.” 

The boy looked up glancing around before seeing Doc look at him, “Huh?” 

“Me and a few friends are going out for lunch today, do you wanna join us? It’s after this class.” 

Bdubs smiled warmly and nodded, “I’d love to! But. . .I don’t know where to go.” 

“You can just follow me.” 

“You sure?” 

“Wouldn’t offer this if I wasn’t” 

The two talked for a few more minutes before the lesson started up again with the teacher continuing. Doc found himself slowly warming up to his roommate already, which he considered a mild positive. It was certainly better than arguing and butting heads, that much was certain. Both boys were packing up with a few minutes left of the class when a kid who sat a little ways away from Doc caught up with them. Doc smiled looking up at his friend Xisuma. 

“Hey Bee boy.” He greeted with a quiet laugh. 

X leaned on Doc’s desk casually, glancing at Bdubs. Xisuma was a long time friend of Doc’s from high school. He was shorter than Doc, but that was just because the german was tall. He had brown scruffy hair, with a white streak in it that never seemed to disappear regardless of what the other wore. He was wearing a yellow turtleneck sweater, and black jeans, he had tanned skin, and a smattering of freckles on his face and nose. His eyes were an unnatural purple, but his voice was warm and kind. He was also wearing small bumble bee earrings. He also had an accent that was hard to place, but was definitely at least from the UK. It was also rare to ever see the boy without the little trans flag pin that he would wear as a little button besides his shirt collar.

“Hey Goat man.” X replied casually as he leaned on the desk, “Who’s this?” 

Bdubs perked up as the yellow clad man gestured to him, “I’m Bdubs! I’m Doc’s new roommate.” 

Doc just nodded and Xisuma held his hand out to shake, which he took, and returned the other’s warm smile. The bell would ring any minute now, and the three of them could go to the usual place together. After a moment or two, it finally rang, dismissing the herd of students that clambered out to freedom. X fell in step with Bdubs slightly ahead of Doc. 

“Are you a friend of Doc’s?” Bdubs asked with an upbeat tone. 

“Mmhm, we’ve been friends since high school, he and I are pretty close. There’s also Keralis, Tango, and Scar to our group. Keralis is newer too, I bet both of you would be good friends.” 

“Why did Doc call you bee boy?” 

X paused, and laughed putting his hands in his pockets. “That is a long story, but in short, my family raised bees when I was younger, and I just still really like bumble bees.” 

“You’re forgetting the best part.” Doc cut in, “Bees are always so calm around him, it’s like magic dude. Like I don’t think he’s ever been stung, even when he’s  _ intentionally _ tried to get stung. It’s ridiculous.” 

“Really?” Bdubs looked to the other. 

“I mean, I don’t think it’s magic, but yeah, bees just aren’t bothered by me, I also keep flowers around my windows at my apartment, the bumble bees seem to like it.” X said with a shrug as they took a turn to the outdoor campus. “My parents also still raise bees, but obviously in college I don’t have the time or space to do it myself.” 

“And the goats?” 

Doc snorted, “That is a story for another day buddy.”

X grinned as they walked to the back end of the campus where there were a few empty tables in the warm afternoon sunlight, “Yeah a story for Mt. Goatmore.” 

Both shook their heads with laughter much to Bdubs’ confusion, but Doc just brushed it off changing the subject as he gestured for them to sit at the table they usually met at. Keralis wasn’t there yet, but Scar grinned and waved them down, he was wearing a long brown jacket, and his usual brown hat. He was wearing a white shirt, and jeans, with his support animal Jellie purring in his lap. Scar was the other buddy of their group, his name came from the long scars across his right eye, at least that was his nickname, and the boy had seemed to like it enough. He was from a small town, and tended to be quieter of their rowdy group, but he also wasn’t afraid to put his foot down when things got out of hand, a few times they had jokingly called X and Scar the mom and dad of the group. Scar’s cat Jellie, was a comfort animal, she was always at his side, and was a docile cat. She never hissed or snapped at anyone, and she was always happy to give snuggles to anyone. She seemed able to sense when someone was sad as well, since if Scar was alright, she’d happily pad her way over and purr on you until you felt better. His blue eyes always seemed happier when his friends were also happy.

“Hey! Who’s the new guy?” He waved with a warm smile at Bdubs. 

Doc settled into his usual seat, setting his bag down at his feet, and reaching over to give the gray and white cat a few pats. Bdubs paused a minute, but settled between Doc and Xisuma seeming a little nervous. But he saw the nervousness melt a little when Scar grabbed his sketchpad. He had some loose pen sketches of a snail house. Or maybe it was a house that was a snail. 

“I’m Bdubs! You draw?” 

Scar nodded, turning the pad to show the new boy, “Yeah do you?” 

“Mmhm! Although I do more backgrounds and scenery.” 

Doc watched as the two hit it off pretty easily, chatting away about inking pens and paper teeth. A twinge of jealousy rose in him, and he had to bat it away. He wasn’t seriously jealous of Bdubs giving Scar attention, no. Xisuma was sitting eating a sandwich quietly listening to the two artists chat away. Another final voice chirped with the last of their group jogging over. 

“Shishwammy!” Keralis jogged over, his dark hair was a wind blown mess, and his button up gray overalls and khakis were a bit dirty. 

Keralis was the shortest of their group, or at least he had been, but he was probably the same height as Bdubs. He studied Construction Engineering, and often had late classes, instead spending the morning with his father out on actual sites. He had muddy brown eyes and would probably have been pegged as a kid of mischief in junior high. Almost always with a grin on his face. He was wearing tall steel toed boots and plunked himself down in between Scar and Xisuma. 

“Hey it’s Keralis!” Xisuma turned and waved to Keralis, “Where’s Tango?” 

Keralis shrugged, “Said he was sick this morning, too bad, he’s missing out, hello new boy!” 

Keralis was happy to introduce himself to Bdubs, and easily joined into the art conversation. Doc’s chest warmed a bit happy that his new roommate seemed to fit right in with his friends. Although despite his best efforts the occasional twinge of jealousy of Bdubs giving someone else his attention he just couldn’t shake. So instead he chose to ignore it, because he was being ridiculous. He was not going to be jealous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware there is another book around George and Dream that follows a similar trope by meridies. She is an amazing writer, and it was by no means my intention to copy her work. I enjoy the trope, and shall do my best to not sound like I'm repeating her stuff. In the mean time seriously go check her out if you like the Dream Team. Also we have a discord:   
> https://discord.gg/3D5nBr4


	3. Announcement

Hey everyone!

For those of you who enjoy this pairing don't worry, I'm not leaving Bdoc, but. . .

I'm really unhappy with this book, and I also no longer am enjoying the trope I've set for this book. So I'm discontinuing it.

HOWEVER

This isn't the end, I'll give them another shot when I find a plot I enjoy for them, or I'm willing to make some fluffy one shots of the pairing if anyone has suggestions. Again I'm so sorry for disappointing you guys, but I don't want to just put chapters out to fulfill putting them out. I deeply care about every story I write (even ones that never see the day or are discontinued like this) and I hope that it shines through in my work. 

I'm still going to do Hermitcraft fics, and I still want to do more for Bdoc. So if anyone has feedback/suggestions I'm open to hearing them.

Thanks for your understanding readers <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've improved a lot since my last Bdoc fic so I'm giving this ship another shot! If you followed me for my hermitcraft content don't worry, I still love the hermits, and we're still keeping these two. This chapter is on the shorter side, and from now on hopefully they'll be longer. 
> 
> As always feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
